Confessional Ambush
by Stripes93
Summary: <html><head></head>Romano goes to confessional to find the Priest isn't there. To pass the time he begins to pray only to be interrupted by his boyfriend Antonio. Rated T for mild language.</html>


Romano entered the large cathedral, amber eyes glancing around the empty church. "Father?" He called, making his way towards the confessionals. Normally the priest would be there to greet him or any one who had decided to wander into the holy place but Romano couldn't seem to see him anywhere. '_Da-' _He cut the thought off, grounding his teeth together. The Italian didn't normally have any qualms about cussing but after being reprimanded so much for doing it while in church he had made it a plan to stop-at least while in here.

Pushing the curtain of the confessional back he walked in and closed them, knocking on the little window. "Father Pepé? Are you there?" he asked quietly, getting no reply which only made him angry. The day he comes to make confession and he isn't there! "Da-" He growled and sat down. "Darn it," he grumbled, glancing upward. Well, the priest couldn't be too far and he'd come soon-if not Romano was going to leave cussing up a storm-so he sat and waited, wondering how to pass the time. _'You are in a church, stupid.'_ He thought to himself then sighed, closing his eyes and clasped his hands together.

"Dear Father in Heaven," He whispered to himself in Italian. "I come to you today to ask for strength and forgiveness. Give me the strength for this week to not kill my fu-frigging idiot brother and his macho, potato boyfriend." He scowled, squeezing his eyes a little tighter. "And give me the strength to keep from bit-from slapping Antonio senseless. And-"

"Did I hear my name?" Romano opened his eyes, a confused look on his face. Was that...

"Antonio?" He called, watching the Spaniard open the curtain and give him one of his smiles that could melt the snow.

"_Hola, mi tomitito_."

"What the hel-llo...What are you doing here?" Romano growled, not at all happy at seeing his boyfriend interrupt him while he was praying. Antonio made his way into the too small confessional and sat down next to Romano, seeming not notice the irritated tone of voice.

"I got lonely," He replied, leaning on the other nation only to be pushed back.

"Get out!" Romano growled through clenched teeth. "I'm a little busy here."

"But Romano! I don't want to." The Spaniard whined and wrapped his arms around him, ignoring the struggling.

"Stop that! It's too small to do that! You're making me hot!" Romano tried to push him away with no avail, his face getting incredibly red.

Antonio smirked at him and nuzzled in his neck. "You're so cute when your face gets all red like that, Romano." He cooed, not making the Italian's situation any better. "Do I make you hot, Romanito?" he purred in his ear. Romano twitched then shot a glare at him.

"Chigi~get off me!" He continued to push away the man but Toni held strong, smiling at the effort Romano was putting into it.

"Oh, Romano you know you like it!" He said, leaning in to give him a peck on the lips. "Now stop moving."

"Stop that! We're in a church!" Romano growled though his wiggling did seem to lessen.

"Exactly! What better way to show our love then to God?" Antonio questioned with his infallible sense of logic.

"That doesn't make fu-" It was Antonio who cut him off this time, placing his lips on his. Try as he might Romano couldn't pull away, no match for the Spaniards strength. He could feel Toni smile against his lips as he finally stopped moving and his hand went to grab at his backside when the curtain opened for the third time that day. Both men looked up to see the Priest staring at them with wide, shocked eyes. They pulled back hurriedly, Antonio trying to stutter out some sort of apology. Romano growled to him self and slapped the man across his face, also managing to hit the side of the wall.

"Damn it!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Try as you might, Romano, you can not succeeded in not cussing! At least you got to slap Antonio, though! :D But anyways, yeah, tried my luck at a bit of humor-failed majorly. I was inspired to create this by gossamer - glass 's story 'My Idiot Boyfriend'. It's funny and you should read it! And you know what while you're at it read her stuff called 'I can never'. Do it! DOO EET! Okay, I'm done now. Hope you like. ~Ciao! Love Stripes!_


End file.
